An Unexpected Twist
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Remus' reaction when Tanks told him she was pregnant.


An Unexpected Twist

The wind brushed against my skin, chilling my body. I had gotten used to the cold after only a day. The wind hadn't let down since I arrived two days ago. I was scouting for the Order like I normally did. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, farmers were farming, sheep were being sheep, and so on.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and I was getting ready for lunch. I wasn't expecting company, but it seems like that wasn't going to happen. Instead I got a patronus, a patronus with a message.

The shimmering patronus ran up to me, stopping a few feet away. I instantly recognized the wolf to be Tonks' patronus. A little bit of fear filled my body. Tonks never sent me patronus' unless she absolutely need to.

"Remus, I need you to come home. I have very important news for you. Please when you get a chance come straight home. I-I need you here."

What could she need to tell me? I dropped everything I was carrying, which mainly consisted of uneaten food, and hurried back to my camp. I gathered up what I need, and took down the campsite. Everything was done sloppily because I was rushing to get it all done.

I hurried home, not wanting to keep Tonks waiting. She had sent me a patronus saying she had important news. In all honesty, I was scared. Normally Tonks didn't sound so... anxious. I had been scouting out parts of rural London for the Order when I got her message.

As soon as I could, I disapperated. Being so nervous, the feeling of getting squeezed through a wormhole was ten times worse than it normally would be. I nearly threw up upon apperating a few miles south of our house. Sighing I started walking home. I was too tired to run back, and it didn't help that I felt sick to my stomach.

I ran my fingers through my thin graying hair as I walked through tall grass. Sweat beaded on my forehead, so I used my sleeve to wipe it off. I wondered what was so important that Tonks had to message me. Normally when I went out scouting, I would be gone for weeks. This time, however, I was only gone for three days.

Thoughts that someone important was dead filled my head. I was overwhelmed at those thoughts. What if Molly or someone else in the order got killed? I shook my head, trying to calm myself down. I'm sure Tonks had a good reason to send a patronus. At least that's what I hoped.

When I got home Tonks was no where to be seen. I looked all over the place. She wasn't in the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, or outside. My palms started sweating really bad, and I had to dry them on my pants every few minutes. Finally I decided to try and get some sleep; I laid myself on the couch in the living room, which was close to the front door, I passed out.

I couldn't remember falling asleep, but it only felt like a second. The front door had opened, which is what woke me up. Sitting up, I pulled my wand out. It had been Tonks that opened the door.

"Where have you been?" I asked in relief.

"Out," she replied with a smile.

"Out where?" I questioned. "I was worried." I added.

"Cute," Tonks said, her smile growing. "I was at my parents house. If I had known you were going to be here sooner, I would've waited."

"Alright," I said confused. It didn't seem like her news was going to be bad, which made me feel better.

Still smiling like her muscles were frozen in place, Tonks walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me something?" I asked following her. At this point I was feeling frustrated, why couldn't she have already told me whatever she needed to?

"Do you really want to know?" She teased me. She pushed herself onto the counter as she said that. Her hair spontaneously changed to a forest green.

I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I must have looked funny because she burst out laughing. She wrapped her arms around her stomach howling with laughter.

"Tonks," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Will you just tell me?"

"Alright," She said getting serious. She adjusted herself on the counter, then looked back at me. "Just promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise." Was my immediate answer.

"I'm pregnant."

I froze. My head got light, and my heart started beating faster. All thoughts in my head disappeared, and I could feel my eyes growing wide.

"Remus?"

"Uh?"

"Are you alright?" Tonks sounded worried.

"I-I was not expecting that" I said finally gaining control of my body.

"I've never felt this way before." She said with a small smile.

"Felt like what?"

"Like I'm going to be a mom, and you are going to be a dad." She said. With every word she spoke her smile widened. I couldn't help but join in.

"I'm going to be a dad." I said, still stunned.

"Yes you are." Tonks smiled.

Joy filled me as I hugged my beautiful wife. We both laughed and tears fell down my face. We were going to have a child.

 **AN: Another entry for the Quidditch League. I am chaser 2, I must write about the emotion surprise without using the words surprise/surprised.**

 **1\. (style) First person POV**

 **4\. (word) overwhelmed**

 **8\. (dialogue) "I've never felt this way before."**

 **Words: 900**


End file.
